User talk:Digifiend/Archive:2011
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to ITV! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 20:42, October 15, 2010 RE: I already blocked HMX for a month. And yea, I sometimes check user reports, but I rarely use the blocking tool. NickelbackFan37 Like a good neighbor, State Farm is here! 02:06, September 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: HAMHX I am sorry for not taking care of the situation. I see that this user has been blocked, and I will try to keep up with the reports. Thank you for reporting the user. Alxeedo TALK 16:16, September 4, 2011 (UTC) WHAT are you doing I went on Nickelodeon Productions. I found out YOU were doing the wrong thing.The Real History is THIS Nickelodeon Productions (some missing!) Stayman 15:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :Eh? What are you talking about? All I did was put the current one back onto the page. The missing logo template I removed covered dates which other logos already had covered. If one is missing, you should've explained what it is. Digifiend 16:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Plus (TV Channel) Thanx For Rename it Plus (TV Channel) Did u Know That Plus Rebranded as ITV3 I Never Know'd that JOOLEE 17:15, September 23, 2011 (UTC) It was not renamed ITV 3. As for reverting my edits. Plus was always and more well known as Granada Plus, it was never officially called 'Plus'. As for E4, the additional logos are just variants, if this website included every variant of every logo the servers would break down. [[User:SouthernDesign|''Southern]][[User talk:SouthernDesign|Design]] 06:43, September 24, 2011 (UTC) BBC Choice is not the same channel as BBC Three though is it (rhetorical question)? BBC Three is an enitrely seperate channel with a similar target group as BBC Choice. [[User:SouthernDesign|Southern]][[User talk:SouthernDesign|Design'']] 10:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) come to the chat with me PhysicalJon 22:33, October 10, 2011 (UTC) TJ Hughes Just to clear up any confusion. TJ Hughes went into administration but 8 of their stores were bought and they still trade as TJ Hughes. Sorry for any inconvience.MrLogos 20:24, October 28, 2011 (UTC) STOP BEING RUDE Can you stop being rude to me. I contribute to this wiki much more than you do so stop bossing me about and telling me I am unacceptable.MrLogos 07:15, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't sure about the channel so i put those logos there. Thanks for the correction. :) Afxalk 17:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Template request You need to add new template for Saban Capital Group. -- Logofanful 18:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC)